True Feelings
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: Kuga Natsuki having thought about the feelings she has for a certain Student Council President. One Shot.


**AN: **This will be my second time writing a fanfic minna! Please go easy on me -wait scratch that. Please point out my mistakes harshly xD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mai HiME. Wish I did though :(

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

_"Shizuru, you were the first one who came to me when I was unable to believe anyone"_

I was walking around Fuuka Gakuen's campus without any destination in mind. Letting my feet drag me anywhere, I thought about the feelings Shizuru had for me.

_"But, I can't have the feeling that you wished I did. Even then, the fact that you like me really made me happy"_

'That time... when I said those words... that's what I sincerely feel back then. But now, why is it that everytime I look at you, my heart aches?' "Natsuki!" I turned around to the owner of the voice. Mai was waving her hand at me. "Mou Natsuki! I've been calling you for a million times you're not answering" Mai scolded me as I apologized to her. "Really Natsuki! You know I'm here for you right? Tell me what's bothering you." Mai said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm just confused. That's all" I said.

Mai suddenly put a hand on my shoulder. "Natsuki, I may not able to clear up your confusion but you can talk to me about it" she smiled.

"It's actually... You know the feelings Shizuru had for me right?" She nodded. "I told her that I can't have the same feeling she wished I did... But why does my heart aches every time I see her? Every time she smiles at me, it just... made me more happier than anyone. Every time she puts on that mask that hides her sadness, I want to rush up to her and hug her to make the sadness go away... Why?"

"Mattaku Natsuki! How dense can you be?" Mai said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It's so obvious that you are in love with Fujino-kaichou! What's stopping you to say it to her?"

"I can't have those feelings that she has for me" I replied.

"You already have those feelings, Natsuki. What are you afraid of? She feels the same way right?" Mai asked.

"I'm just..."

"Just what Natsuki?!" Mai almost yelled, catching the nearby students' attentions. "Ah! Gomen Gomen hahahah" Mai scratched the back of her head. She coughed. Mai then turned to Natsuki "Continue" She said with seriousness.

"I'm just afraid that... she will leave me... " I trailed.

"WHAT?!" Mai exclaimed "Why would Fujino-kaichou leave you if she loves you?"

"Dammit Mai. That's not what I meant" I said.

"So, what do you mean by that?" Mai asked confused.

"I'm afraid that Shizuru will leave me... just like Okaa-san and Duran" I finished.

Mai stared at me for like three minutes and then sighed. "Natsuki, If you really are afraid of losing her, you should just go to her and tell her your feelings. You made your decision to protect everything important to you right? Don't be afraid." Mai then smiled. "Soreja! I'll be going on ahead. I need to make dinner for tonight. Call me if you're not gonna be able to come later. And confess to Fujino-kaichou already!" Mai said with a toothy grin then went ahead to the dorms.

I smiled. 'Mai can really be helpful at times' Without thinking, I headed to the Student Council Office. Once I was at the door, I carefully slid it, hoping that Shizuru would still be there. The door slid open to reveal the Student Council President having a nap. I carefully slid the door shut in order to not disturb her. I walked to the desk and sat at the top of it. I brought my right hand up to Shizuru's cheek and watched her in silence. I felt her as she smiled at my touch. As if knowing who was touching her, she slowly opened her eyes and held my hand. She then spoke.

"Ara, is Natsuki watching me while I'm sleeping? I'm happy" Shizuru said with enthusiasm.

I let go of her hand. I got down from the desk and then went to the window. "Ne Shizuru, do you still remember what I said during the carnival?"

"Ara, why did Natsuki bring this subject up?" Shizuru said, concealing the hurtful expression in her eyes.

"It's just that... what I said back then, that's what I really felt that time"

"Natsuki doesn't need to explain herself. I understand that you have no feelings for me or whatsoever" Shizuru said with a sad smile. Shizuru then stood up and started to leave but I ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"It's not what you think Shizuru!" Shizuru then turned around. "Then what is it Natsuki?! It's pains me to accept that I cannot claim you as mine" She exclaimed while her tears are threatening to fall. "Please, just let me go" she pleaded silently. I suddenly hugged Shizuru. "No. I will not let you go." I said firmly. "Don't you think that every time I see you like this, it doesn't hurt? Well, for me, it hurts a lot!" I exclaimed. Shizuru stood still while in my arms. "It's just... I'm sorry that I took so long just to realize that I am in love with you." I pulled back from the hug and looked at Shizuru with a shocked expression. "Natsuki... do you mean-" I cut her sentence off with a kiss. She didn't respond so I pulled back. "Shizuru, I love you"

We both stood there for a while staring at each other until Shizuru broke the silence. "I'm not dreaming right? Tell me that this is real" Shizuru pleaded, tears fell from her eyes. I pulled her into another kiss full of our emotions. After how many minutes that looked like forever, we parted, panting heavily "Does this feel like a dream to you?" I asked with a grin. Shizuru was crying now. I held her while she release those emotions that haunted her.

"Don't worry, I'm here now" I said. I could still hear sobs but I think she is getting better by the minute. Her sobbing stopped then I asked her "Are you feeling better now, Shizuru?" I wiped her tears with my handkerchief. I suddenly dropped my handkerchief when she held my hand and placed it on her cheek. Then Shizuru smiled, a real smile, the one that made my heart go wild.

"I love you, Shizuru. You are the only one that made me feel this way. And no, this is not a dream" I stated the last sentence a matter-of-factly. Shizuru then giggled. She then put her arms around my neck then said "I love you too, my Natsuki" We then shared our first kiss as lovers.

* * *

**Omake:**

Me: Yo! Jun Sakamoto here! This is my first one shot so far in any fanfics I made. Please point out the mistakes I made *puppy eyes*

Natsuki: Who the heck are you? O.o

Nao: The idiot just introduced herself you stupid mutt.

Natsuki: Shut up Spider *stares at Nao menacingly*

Nao: *stares back with much intensity*

Me: *shivers* I get the feeling that if I wanna live, I should get out of here. Well then, I'll be expecting your reviews minna! *runs away*


End file.
